


SolGrace - A Free Day

by MelChan1003



Series: Tári's One-Shot Hell [5]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Angst-Free, Established Relationship, Fluff, Happy, M/M, Peace and quiet, healthy relationship, just fluff tbh, let my babies be happy, solgrace, they're enjoying a free day at home together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-25
Updated: 2017-07-25
Packaged: 2018-12-06 21:05:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11608956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelChan1003/pseuds/MelChan1003
Summary: When Jason wakes up, Will is there with him. Which means- Will is home! When Jason is home! Jason can't quite believe it yet. It must have been MONTHS since they last got a morning together. This has to be the best thing in the world.Now, how to best spend this day?(Aka Jason and Will enjoy their first free day together in waaaaay too long.)





	SolGrace - A Free Day

**Author's Note:**

  * For [warmestbloggerever](https://archiveofourown.org/users/warmestbloggerever/gifts).



**A/N:** This is a gift for warmestbloggerever :)

~~(May the fluff in this distract from the angst in certain other stories~ ;))~~

Hope you'll like it!!  
-Tári

* * *

**A Free Day  
**

Jason rolled over, snuggling closer to the beacon of warmth next to him.

Mmh, so nice.

Humming to himself contently, he started wrapping himself around his beacon, just to notice said beacon was beginning to move.

Hm?

Oh. Will.

A grumble, then a deep sigh, and Jason felt Will's warm, soft hands in his hair.

Jason felt his heart skipping a beat, a giddy grin spreading on his face in his slowly wakening state.

_Will was home_.

When was the last time Will had managed to stay long enough to allow Jason to wake up with him in his arms?

It must have been _ages_ ago.

Ever since Will had started schooling medics at both Camps, while also helping out in the hospital, they barely managed to have one whole night together a week, as it was, much less _the mornings_.

Tugging his boyfriend closer, Jason hummed again, now even more reluctant to get up than ever.

Will was home.

Jason was home.

They were home _together_.

Jason started shifting until his lips found the soft skin at Will's neck, relishing in the intimacy of the touch and the fact that he was able to do this again, _finally_ , after what had to have been _months_.

It had been _so long_.

Jason's sleep-dazed mind brought up memories from last night, of Will joining him in bed, of Jason waking and the two sharing soft kisses, gentle touches, sweet confessions, and so much _more_.

His smile was practically permanent now.

"Jason, geez, lemme sleep some more, we can play later." Will grumbled, though he also turned his head to give him a soft peck on the lips, and Jason was the happiest man alive.

He hummed happily, remaining close to Will for a long while longer, until his bladder refused to let him indulge any longer.

With a heavy sigh, he gave his boyfriend a series of kisses as he pushed himself up to climb off the bed.

Will made a small, complainant sound at the renewed disturbance, but then he hummed and smiled, and Jason knew his boyfriend loved receiving his affections just as much as Jason loved giving them.

Jason slipped into a pair of comfortable sweatpants and watched Will sleep for another long moment, still in awe that _he was home_ , then he urged himself away and into the bathroom.

Humming a happy tune to himself, Jason finished up and washed his hands and face, then brushed his teeth and moved to their little kitchen, intent on making the most of their free day the moment he remembered Will whispering sometime last night that he would have the whole day off.

Will would have the whole day off. With Jason.

Jason would have to mark this down in a calendar.

This was a day worthy of something big, like a proposal.  
Or…maybe just breakfast in bed.

Yes, the proposal should probably wait until they were dating for longer than two years, and living together for longer than nine months, two weeks and three days.

(Not that he was counting, or anything.)

(Who was he kidding, of course he was.)

Jason set up a pot of coffee the way Will liked it, then pondered what to fix for them, though the pancakes won out, in the end.

They _were_ Will's favorite, after all.

He was nearly done with their plates, just flipping the last pancake with practiced ease, when he heard footsteps trudging through their apartment, and felt Will wrap his arms around him from behind a moment later.

"Mmh, morning." His boyfriend hummed, sounding so wonderfully content with his sleep-slurred voice.

Jason turned his head, and they shared a soft kiss.

"Good morning, love. I'm almost done fixing breakfast, so, if you want, you can go back to bed and I'll be there in a moment." He told him quietly, and the soft smile appearing on Will's face made Jason's heart beat a little faster.

Even after being with him for so long already, this had never changed.

Jason wouldn't want it to, either.

Will kissed his shoulder gently, and continued to hum.

"Breakfast in bed? How romantic. See, I knew I picked the perfect guy to spend the rest of my life with."

Aww, now Will was laying it on thick – but Jason would be damned if he didn't love it to bits.

"After last night, I just figured you'd appreciate an actual meal, rather than some toast or cereal." He pointed out, barely able to contain his giddiness.

Will let out a soft chuckle as he wrapped himself around him a little tighter.

"I have no idea what you're talking about. All I did last night was say hello and inform you I'd have the day off." Will insisted in an exaggeratedly nonchalant voice, and Jason raised an amused eyebrow at the playfully innocent expression on his boyfriend's pretty face.

"Sure, and you totally need to push your head under my shirt to 'say hello'."

"Well, how else would your abs know I'm back?" Will deadpanned, and Jason laughed and shook his head, returning his attention to the arranging of their plates on their favorite breakfast tray, while Will kept hugging him from behind and rubbed his face against Jason's bare back.

Jason poured him a cup of coffee and added the amount of milk and sugar Will preferred, then he turned his head to give him a kiss on the forehead.

"Come on, let's get you back into bed." He whispered, and Will hummed and led the way.

He was so sleepy, still.

Jason watched as his boyfriend climbed back into bed with exaggerated effort, then he waited until he was settled in correctly, before getting in, himself and placing the tray in front of them, with Will promptly leaning against him.

"Have I ever mentioned that I love you?" His boyfriend asked softly, and Jason felt warm and fuzzy and in love.

"A few times, I think. You might want to refresh my memory, though."

Will huffed at that and nudged him in the side with his elbow, then took his fork and tried his pancakes, just to close his eyes and sigh wistfully.

"I love you. And your pancakes are still the best thing in the word."

Jason would never grow tired of those words, nor of the peaceful, happy expression on Will's face.

Gods, he loved this guy so much.

***

After taking an ungodly amount of time to finish breakfast, constantly interrupted by either of them laughing or attempting to feed each other (and smearing syrup across each other's faces, which was a rather sticky business), they took an even longer shower, which resulted in more playing around and splashing water at each other excessively, before sharing soft kisses and playing Rock Paper Scissors to settle who had the dishwashing duty.

Will ended up losing, which was a surprise, since Jason usually lost at all but card games, but he certainly wasn't upset about winning, for once.

(It also got Will to finally consider Jason's request for a dishwasher, even if they were only two people.)

So, while Will took care of the dishes, Jason fluffed up the bed sheets and cleaned the bathroom, before he returned to the kitchen to turn on the radio for some music, taking up his rightful place behind Will and imitating their earlier position with their roles reversed, which had Will grinning as he scrubbed the plates.

"Do you enjoy watching me work?" He teased, but Jason only kissed the side of his neck with a smile.

"I enjoy having you here." He replied earnestly, and Will leaned back against him ever so slightly with a content sigh.

Jason closed his eyes, drinking in the scent of his boyfriend and the warmth radiating from him, building a safe haven that was perfected by the sounds of some sappy love song playing in the background.

He glanced towards the window, granting him perfect view of the park across the road, and the sun lazily rising right behind it, tinting the sky the prettiest hues of pink and orange and blue.

Yes, this truly was a perfect day.

Will hummed along to the music, then started singing, and the moment he pulled the plug from the drain and dried his hands, Jason claimed his boyfriend and tugged him with him towards the center of their small, yet big enough kitchen.

Will was laughing even before Jason had them moving in a rather silly and totally out-of-tune way to the music, but he joined him, anyways.

"You're such a sap, do you know that?" Will told him between laughs, and his blue eyes gleamed with love and affection, his smile contagious if Jason wasn't already smiling so much, himself.

"I don't know, do _you_ know how much I love you?" He asked back, and Will shook his head with a grin that seemed to stretch from one ear to the next.

"Thiiiiiiiiiiiiis much!" Jason exclaimed and threw their joint hands up, which inevitably pulled Will closer to him, and he took full advantage of that to give him a quick kiss on the nose.

Will threw his head back and laughed so much, there were tears building in the corners of his eyes, and Jason watched him with pride and love and affection, still as awed as ever that this guy was _his_.

They kept on dancing.

They kept on laughing.

Jason felt like the happiest man alive.

***

"I can't believe it's our first free day in two months, and we're binge-watching all the Disney movies we own." Will mused in a partly awed, partly disturbed voice, and Jason hummed and pulled him closer against his chest to bury his nose back in his hair.

He loved it when they watched movies like this, with Will between his legs and his back against his chest.

Their height difference was simply _perfect_ for this, and it felt so nice to just wrap himself around his boyfriend – plus, he could give him kisses without much effort, and if there was one thing Jason loved, it was kissing Will.

"What would you rather do? Netflix and chill?" He teased, and Will nearly choked on his homemade popcorn as he snorted out a laugh.

Jason cackled, which had Will shooting him a deadly (adorable) glare.

"Oh, you're _on_."

"For Netflix and chill?" Jason asked with playful hopefulness, and Will tackled him with a mighty war cry that had Jason laughing again, playing along as his boyfriend tried to push him into the mattress and tower over him victoriously.

Will looked so smug, too, his hands cockily on his hips as he nodded to himself self-satisfactory.

He would probably look very imposing…if it wasn't for the fact he was wearing _Tangled_ boxer shorts, purple with little suns on them, courtesy of their friends.

Jason loved seeing him in them, but, seriously, they definitely ruined any sort of imposing display Will might attempt.

Jason showed him as much by grabbing the pillow next to him and whacking Will across the head with it without any force.

The moment Will's face changed to one of indignity, Jason was already shooting up and wrapping his arms around him to tug him down with him.

" _Jasoooon_." Will drawled, but Jason only cackled and placed timid pecks all over his face, before halting at his lips.

"May I kiss you?" He asked cheekily, and Will huffed and pushed away from him, just to smack him with the pillow in retaliation.

"That's for hitting me with the pillow, you beautiful bundle of endorphins!" Will tried to insult him, and Jason felt as flattered as always.

Before he could reply, though, Will was already leaning down again and gave him that kiss he had requested.

"And that's for asking so nicely. _After_ smooching my face off. You clearly have some more practicing to do, mister." Will teased him, and Jason would love nothing more.

"Should I get to that practicing, right away?" He asked, and Will grinned and covered Jason's face with his hands to keep him from catching the way his face flushed.

Aww, his boyfriend could be so adorable.

Jason cooed and tackled him, and the two started chasing each other around the bed and bedroom, while their snacks laid forgotten on the bed, and _Hercules_ was playing on TV, even though neither paid it any attention anymore.

He loved this day.

He loved this guy.

He was going to love and cherish him until the end of time.

***

It was early afternoon when Will started getting hungry, so Jason offered cooking something, which ended with both of them working alongside each other in their small kitchen to fix a belated lunch or early dinner.

Jason still remembered the first time they had tried to use the kitchen together, resulting in something along the lines of their first argument, because they had repeatedly gotten into each other's way.

(Also, they had nearly ended up burning down their kitchen in the process.)

Now, they were a well attuned team, even though they hadn't gotten to cook together in so long.

Will was cutting the vegetables, while Jason was preparing the meat, and the potatoes were already cut and seasoned and in the oven, slowly turning into the divine potato wedges with rosemary that Will had introduced him to back on their third date.

Oh man, he should totally ask Will out again sometime.

Or propose to him.

Jason smiled to himself, then focused on getting the meat into the pan without getting sizzling hot oil to splash everywhere.

Then, he glanced at Will, watching his pretty and delicate hands work the knife like nobody's business, brutally butchering the vegetables until they were nothing but pretty slices and cubes.

He had such a wonderful boyfriend.

"Jason, you're staring." Will pointed out with a grin, though he wasn't looking at him, and Jason could only shrug with a small laugh.

"What can I do? You're too pretty not to look at."

And there was that blush he always adored so much on his boyfriend's face.

"Oh, hush. I'm not even completely dressed, thanks to a certain somebody hiding my pants." Will complained, and Jason let his gaze deliberately travel up and down Will's body as slow as possible to make sure he noticed.

His legs looked so wonderful, and the Tangled boxer shorts were simply too adorable to be hidden beneath jeans.

"Whoever that somebody is, he's my hero. I'm sure he's proud for his accomplishment, wherever he may be." He replied with a serious nod, and Will flicked a piece of carrot at him with an indignant sound, but all that did was make Jason laugh, before he checked on the progress of their meal-to-be.

He turned the meat and placed the splash guard back on the pan, then felt a body pressing against his from behind, one arm wrapping around him while the other held the bowl of cut vegetables for him to take and work with.

His boyfriend pressed a kiss to his neck, and Jason shivered at the pleasant sensation.

"You're the worst. Just you wait, next time I'll be the one hiding your pants. Or, even better, your horrible collection of baggy sweaters." He told him, and Jason tried and failed to suppress his smirk.

"Oh no, not the baggy sweaters." He exclaimed and acted scandalized as he dumped the vegetables into the pot he had already readied, and Will pinched his side.

"Yes, the baggy sweaters. That's what you get for being a thief." His boyfriend insisted, and Jason squirmed and laughed, checking on the food again before turning around and moving his hands on Will's hips to keep him close, smirking down at him.

"What? Me? A thief? What did I ever steal? I wash my hands in innocence." He insisted, and Will huffed out a small laugh that made the stubborn curl on his forehead rise and fall so adorably.

"You wash your hands with lavender soap, don't even try. Also, you totally are a thief. You stole something super important from me all those years ago." His boyfriend told him seriously, and Jason raised an eyebrow as he leaned closer, already guessing where the conversation was heading.

"Oh yeah? And what was that?" He asked obliviously, and Will's smile widened as his expression softened.

"My heart, duh. Also, my favorite beanie. You never did give it back after I lent it to you during our fifth date."

Oh, _that_ beanie.

Yeah, he was never going to let Will find out that he had been so young and in love that he had slept on that beanie for the weeks following that fifth (and arguably best) date until Percy's freaking dog had eaten it the one time he was supposed to watch her.

(He still remembered trying to negotiate with Mrs. O'Leary when he had realized just _what_ she was chewing, and he would never forget his own devastated outcry as that offspring of the devil had swallowed Will's beanie whole just seconds afterwards, all his pleading be damned.)

"No clue what you're talking about. But, you know, if you accuse me of theft, I'll have to simply do the same. You've stolen my heart, too. Snatched it right when you gave me that shaky smile and said, in your most romantic voice: 'Sup?'. I will never forget that fateful day." He told him, barely concealing his grin, and Will burst out laughing as he remembered the first time they met, promptly burying his face at Jason's chest.

"Ugh, don't remind me! I was so overwhelmed seeing this tall, handsome dude walking right towards me, my brain just...short-circuited."

Yeah, he knew.

He had seen it in the flushed cheeks and the look of regret that had flashed over Will's face moments after uttering those truly unromantic words.

Jason smiled down at his boyfriend, wondering how he would have reacted if somebody had told him that adorable boy from back then would end up being the best thing to happen in his life.

"Well, I can't blame you. If I remember correctly, my first words to you were…"

" _You look very nice, and my name is Jason_." Will repeated in a very bad impression of Jason's voice, and Jason could only scratch his neck in belated fluster at his rather direct and blunt and _not_ romantic behavior back then.

"You did look very nice." He muttered in his own defense, and Will lifted his head to grin up at him, his flushed cheeks only getting darker.

"You were so direct. And I was such a sucker for praise. How dare you use my weakness against me before even asking me out?" He asked with a hint of accusation, but Jason merely gave him a peck on the lips.

"I was simply so good." He retorted smugly, and his boyfriend pushed him away with a small laugh, before nodding past him towards the stove.

"Considering you're _so good_ , you're burning our food pretty badly right now."

Oh no, not the food!

Jason swirled around and hurriedly reduced the temperature, checking on the meat and turning it again to make sure it was well-cooked, before stirring the vegetables and checking on the potato wedges in progress, relieved to find everything was still good to go.

Arms wrapped around him from behind again, and Jason leaned against his boyfriend, allowing him to maneuver his chin on Jason's shoulder to watch him work.

"I'm glad we met like that, though. I was awkward as hell, and you were quite obvious about being interested in me, but if you hadn't been, I definitely wouldn't have had the courage to ask you out, and, who knows, maybe none of this would have ever happened." Will murmured thoughtfully, and Jason hummed in agreement and kissed the side of his head.

"I'm glad, too. You're the best boyfriend I could have ever hoped to have. You stole my heart in a flash, but you took great care of it ever since." He replied, and Will smiled and closed his eyes with a pleased look.

Then, he pulled away, though not without poking Jason in the ribs for fun first.

"Gods, that food smells too good, I can't take it. I'll set the table."

Jason peeked over his shoulder to watch Will walk away, admiring his bare legs again, before he returned his attention to the cooking with a happy smile.

It was so nice, thinking back to their first dates and how awkward they used to be.

It was also nice to think of the here and now, with both of them past the awkwardness and enjoying the comfort and intimacy that came with a long and fulfilling relationship.

And it was even nicer to think of the future still ahead of them, even with all the hardships Jason knew would come, because they had been there all along – but it was all about getting through them, and Jason was confident he and Will would prevail.

Which…brought him back to thinking about a proposal.

Maybe…

Well, not _today_ , since he didn't have a ring yet, but…

Maybe he should start looking for one.

Jason pondered that as he turned off the heat and started arranging the food on the plates Will was holding out to him.

He gazed at his boyfriend, who looked more than pleased with the outcome of their cooking and eager to dig in, just to look up and throw Jason one of those pretty smiles that always turned him to mush on the inside.

Yeah, he should start looking for one.

***

It was in moments such as these that Will just _knew_.

When Will woke up to Jason's kisses and soft touches.

When Will and Jason played around in the shower even though they were grown adults.

When Will and Jason just snuggled on the bed and watched old Disney movies they both grew up with and adored even if others might think it childish, completely at ease with each other and the world.

When they cooked together in harmony, reminiscing about the past and laughing together at their past selves.

When they spent the rest of the day being sweet and soft with each other, even though they were grown adults and could have spent the day doing so many other things and getting so many much more important things done.

When they went to bed way too early just so Will wouldn't be too tired the next day, when he would have to start working again at ungodly hours and they would end up barely seeing each other again for gods knew how long.

When Will fell asleep in Jason's embrace, knowing he would be there no matter when Will would come home, and he would hold him and kiss him and be happy about however little time they got to spend together.

When Will woke up at 2am in the morning to get ready for work and Jason shifted automatically and turned to wrap an arm around him and press a kiss to his cheek, before wishing him a good day at work and letting him free.

When Will stayed in bed with him five minutes longer, the same way he always did, just enjoying the moment of having Jason next to him, and feeling completely at ease with himself and the world, even if he knew a tough day of work was right ahead of him.

It was in moments such as these that Will just _knew_ that Jason was the one for him, the one he wanted to grow old with, the one he wanted to be with forever, no matter how long that 'forever' may be.

It was in moments such as these that Will just knew, that, if Jason ever wanted to get married, Will would be the one tearing up and whispering 'Yes' repeatedly like a broken record.

Jason could say what he wanted about Will being pretty and the best thing in his life.

Will knew he would never be anything compared to how amazing Jason was to him.

He hadn't stolen Will's heart, at all.

Will had thrown it at him without even as much as a 'Handle with Care'-sticker, right at that moment Jason had told him he looked nice, and he had expected it to hit the mud, battered and beaten and easily discarded.

But Jason had caught it with his big and gentle hands, and he had treated it with so much care, had treated _Will_ with so much care, despite Will's flaws and mistakes.

So, yes, Will knew he would say yes, should Jason ever ask.

Will leaned over to press his lips to Jason's forehead, stroking through his hair and smiling when Jason's lips curved upwards and a low, pleased hum sounded through the room.

Gods, he loved this guy.

Will got up, ready to face another day, already calculating when his next free day would be.

 

_The End?_


End file.
